bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Upper Juau Island
Return to Lower Juau Island About the Zone Ugh, after wandering around the unexplored and trackless rain forest to the south, you've found a major tropical island resort! But there's no time to kick back and enjoy a fruity drink; it looks like the Princess has once again abused her powers and laid some more curses on the island to delay you... This is the Tropical Islands Sector and "Island" 3. Completing the quests here will open the way to the entrance to Island 4's Agrabush Sector: The Desert City Gate Quests |name2=1. Grass Skirts for Selena |type2=child |desc2=Find grass around Upper Juau Island so Selena can make skirts for the party! |task2=Find 23 Grass Skirts |reward2=50 |name3=2. Surfboards for Sullivan |type3=child |desc3=The 'surf' is 'rad' up here, 'dude'! Find surfboards around Upper Juau Island and bring them back to that Sullivan. |task3=Find 17 Surfboards |reward3=50 |name4=3. Animals for Ailani |type4=child |desc4=The Luau Pigs have escaped and they're roaming Upper Juau Island. Round them up and bring them to Ailani! |task4=Find 16 Pigs |reward4=50 |name5=4. Pete's Plethora of Paint |type5=child |desc5=Pete needs paint for his Upper Juau Island Statue. Check the bushes around the island to help him out! |task5=Find 40 tubes of Paint. |reward5=50 |name6=5. Umbrellas for Uke |type6=child |desc6=It wouldn't be a party without those little drink umbrellas! Gather some in the bushes around Upper Juau Island and bring them back to Uke! |task6=Find 42 Umbrellas |reward6=50 }} Puzzles Puzzle31-1-1.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 1: 30 Puzzle31-1-2.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle31-1-3.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks chest which rewards 250 schematic Puzzle31-2-1.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 1: 30 Puzzle31-2-2.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle31-2-3.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 3: 30 Puzzle31-3-1.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 1: 30 Puzzle31-3-2.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle31-3-3.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks chest with 250 and schematics Puzzle31-4-1.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 1: 30 , unlocks dolphins for SBA 29 Puzzle31-4-2.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle31-4-3.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 3: 30 Items Decoration Items Critters Secret Bonus Area The Twenty-Ninth Secret Bonus Area can be accessed by finding the secret entrance in Upper Juau Island. The entrance is on the side East of the zone and is only accessible after completing Field 4, Puzzle 1. The Secret Bonus Area is accessible by riding the backs of the dolphins the puzzle unlocks. The puzzle has puzzle 64 and the bushes are level 15. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and the . Nate's Island Adventure - A Pirate's Life for Ye Location: Upper Juau Island Brawl Island Mr. Monkey Island Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Mausoleum Adventure and reach Upper Juau Island A new Nate Adventure in the tropics! Nate Dragon needs your help on a Pirate themed tropical island adventure! If you've completed Nate's Haunted Forest Adventure and Upper Juau Island, then you'll be able to talk to the Town Crier in the Commons about starting Nate's latest adventure. Meet Nate at the Northeast corner of Upper Juau Island The following is a list of quests that can only be completed by whacking bushes in this zone. 500 |name2=1. Trip Prep: Arrange Juice |type2=child |desc2=Gather up the Orange Juice from the bushes of Upper Juau Island to avoid scurvy! |task2=Gather 30 Cartons of Orange Juice |reward2=50 |name3=2. Trip Prep: Charged with Batteries |type3=child |desc3=Find batteries in the bushes around Upper Juau Island. You'll need them to keep the robot sharks away. Yes, real deadly robot sharks. |task3=Gather 15 Cannon Batteries |reward3=50 |name4=3. Trip Prep: Find... Firewood? |type4=child |desc4=You need a backup plan in case the cannons fail. Gather up some wooden pegs from the bushes around Upper Juau Island. |task4=Find 12 Mysterious Pegs |reward4=50 Unlocks Brawl Island }} From here, the action continues on Brawl Island Category:Areas